disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (character)
Aladdin is a character and the main protagonist who first appeared in his title character which is the 1992 hit, its sequels, and its animated television series which is set between the 2 sequels. He is based on Aladdin from 1,000 Nights and voiced by Scott Weinger although his singing voice is provided by Brad Kane. Background When Aladdin is introduced initially, he is 18 years old. He never received a formal education, and has only learned by being on the streets of Agrabah. He steals to survive, but his good heart often moves him to give what he has stolen to others as poor or poorer than him, making him a sort of Robin Hood-type thief. Aladdin Series Aladdin In the film Aladdin, street rat Aladdin meets a girl in the marketplace. He falls in love with her at first sight, but their meeting is interrupted by guards who arrest him. She reveals that she is actually Princess Jasmine. She demands the guards to release Aladdin at once, but they tell her that she has to deal with Jafar first in order to let him go. In prison, Aladdin meets an old man (who is actually Jafar in disguise) who mentions a cave filled with treasure and that he needs Aladdin to enter it. The old man reveals a secret exit, and Aladdin escapes with him and follows him in to the desert. He enters the Cave of Wonders, where he meets a sentient magic carpet and is commanded to only get a magic lamp. He gets it, but Abu's grabbing of a giant gem causes the cave to collapse. Aladdin, Abu, and the carpet are left in the cave. Abu delivers the lamp to Aladdin, and when he rubs it, a giant blue Genie appears, telling Aladdin he will fulfill three wishes. After leaving the collapsed cave with the Genie's help, he decides to become a prince, in order to win Jasmine's heart. The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar (1994), Jasmine later begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. Meanwhile, Jafar is freed from his lamp by a clumsy bandit named Abis Mal, and immediately plots his revenge against Aladdin. Aladdin: The Series An animated series was created for The Disney Afternoon which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series picked up where The Return of Jafar left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, engaged to Jasmine. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the second direct-to-video/DVD movie and third film in the series, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Aladdin discovers that his long-lost father, Cassim, is still alive, and sets out to find him. At the climax, Jasmine and Aladdin are finally wed, and Aladdin makes peace with his father. The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves together serve as bookends to the Aladdin (TV series) as its prologue and epilogue, respectively. Other Appearances Hercules: The Animated Series He made a guest appearance in the episode "Hercules and the Arabian Knight". House of Mouse He is featured as a guest in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. He notably makes a cameo at the end of Mickey's House of Villains to help Mickey defeat Jafar by tossing him the sorcerer's lamp. Lilo and Stitch Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a promotional interstitial for the film Lilo & Stitch. In it, they are interrupted in the middle of the "Whole New World" sequence by the protagonist, Stitch. Stitch flirts with Jasmine and she drives off with him in his spaceship, leaving Aladdin sitting alone on the carpet, yelling at Stitch to "get his own movie". Kingdom Hearts series Aladdin is a character that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. He originally appeared in the animated film Aladdin. He is a street-rat living in the slums of Agrabah along with his pet monkey, Abu. His enemy is the ruthless royal vizier, Jafar. Aladdin fights with a balanced combination of strength and agility, using his Arabian scimitar to defeat his foes. Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. After Sora escapes Hollow Bastion, a powerful Kurt Zisa Heartless is released into the desert of Agrabah. Should the player choose to fight this optional boss, Aladdin can also become available to participate in the fight. He is last seen kissing Jasmine after she returned to Agrabah with the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where he finds Aladdin being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in is to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora plan strategies, then go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his lamp with his third and last wish, and set off... Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin makes an appearance once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the only game in the Kingdom Hearts series not to feature him as a direct ally or party member. Talking with Jasmine at the Palace Gates of Agrabah, he tells her of the numerous recent sandstorms that have occurred. Jasmine feels his concern, the situation only worsened when Aladdin claims the Heartless are involved. Jasmine repeats name of the dark creatures, shocked. Little do the two know that Xigbar and Roxas are eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. Aladdin also appears much later in the 358/2 Days storyline with his monkey pal Abu, yelling at him once again for committing theft in the Marketplace Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression since Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world... Second Visit By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet. Genie also follows them. ''Kingdom Hearts coded A data version of Aladdin appears in data Agrabah in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as an ally instead of a party member. He meets Data Sora and was about to deliver something to Jasmine. Unfortunately, he cannot find her so he asks Sora to help him. After Sora finds her, they meet with Aladdin again as he prepares to show Sora a lamp. However, they are interrupted by Jafar who re-kidnaps Jasmine. Jafar then freezes time which makes Aladdin and everyone in Agrabah unable to move. After Sora defeats Jafar (the source of Block Corruption), Aladdin frees Genie. Aladdin then asks Sora if he can have a Sardonyx Ring and will trade him an Ability Earring+ for it. Disney Parks Aladdin also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. He is a frequently-seen character, and often accompanied by Jasmine, and occasionally Genie. Fantasmic! Aladdin appears in the end of the show riding Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverbpat. Mickey's PhilharMagic Aladdin appears alongside Jasmine, Iago and Magic Carpet. It's a Small World Jasmine, Aladdin, Carpet, Abu and Genie make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. Gallery thereturnofjafar141.jpg|Aladdin in Return of Jafar kingofthieves086.jpg|Aladdin in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves md022.jpg|Aladdin in the Aladdin Series 2090013712_720dfd3093.jpg|Aladdin with Jasmine, Abu and Genie in the Disney Parks aladdin3799.jpg|Aladdin as Prince Ali 2367842356_4df4b94fa1_b.jpg|Prince Ali at the Disney Parks aladdin4683.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine alipic4.jpg|Aladdin with Abu snapshot20051019221443.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Magic Carpet snapshot20051121130021.jpg|Aladdin and Genie aladdin5435.jpg|Aladdin vs. Jafar alipic5.jpg|Aladdin with Razoul alipic17.jpg|Aladdin finds the lamp hatan88.jpg|Aladdin and Herclues in Hercules and the Arabian Night 2896345872_083d6c82c1.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine in the Disney Parks 2893456197_b7dda1ddf6.jpg|Aladdin and Genie in the Disney Parks 3508866645_448dc0c0c7.jpg|Aladdin Topiary 3120433801_246f051fe3.jpg|Aladdin in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Clipalhappy.gif|Aladdin Clipalprince.gif|Prince Aladdin Aladdin-Screencap-aladdin-1715365-720-480.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their whole new worlds mybestfriendjasmine2_wp.jpg|Aladdin with his kids, Sutlan and Jasmine AladdinCG.jpg|Aladdin in Kingdom Hearts Trivia See Also * Robin Hood (character) * Hercules (character) * Flynn Ryder * Peter Pan (character) * Jack Sparrow * Ichabod Crane es:Aladdín (personaje) Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Comedy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Hercules Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Tragic characters Category:Fathers Category:Slender characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Thieves Category:Team leaders Category:Masters Of Good Category:Lovers Category:Aladdin characters Category:brunettes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:anti-heroes Category:Sexy characters